CORRIENDO A LA MUERTE
by Fallen Fan
Summary: ¿QUÉ NO ENTENDÍA QUE SI IBA AHORA SOLO SERIA PARA MORIR?-Sonrió cuando vio el campo de batalla...Era increíble lo que uno puede hacer por amor, dar tu vida por la suya, y sin más corrió a enfrentarse con su destino -Plis RR- SLASH - RON-HARRY


9.2812 95 21 

**ClAsIFiCaCi"n: **R (seria PG-13 por k no tiene nada fuerte, pero no quiero flames, aunque nunca he recibido uno ¿quién quiere ser el primero?)

**PaReJa:** Ron / Harry

**DiScLaImEr:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (jajajaja ya quisiera, si soy una loca obsesionada con el trabajo de alguien más) y no gano nada... en todo caso, si lo pensamos ¡Podría!.

**AdVeRtEnCiA**: Este Fic contiene Slash, de palabra, pero en fin slash, más vale decir ¡HOMOF"BICOS ABSTÉNGANSE!

**ReSuMeN**: Ron ama a Harry**, **tanto que prefiere morir a que este lo haga

**CaNcIóN qUe Me InSpIrO:** Last waltz de The rasmus, aunque no tiene nada que ver con el fic jajajaja y cuando digo nada es nada es solo que tiene que ver con mi amiga Karma.

**AgRaDeCiMiEnToS:** A Karma por que ella me abruma con su confianza, a Meshe por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y sorry por no pasarte esta es que he tenido problemas con el correo :S y por supuesto a JK  a The Rasmus , y a TODOS LOS QUE ME ENVÍEN RR.

**-------------**

CORRIENDO A LA MUERTE

**Por: Fallen Fan**

**-------------******

La puerta se abrió de par en par y solo sintió como el frió suelo chocaba con su lastimada piel, algunas de las heridas que le habían provocado durante el combate le escocían y otras solo sangraban incansablemente.

No podía evitar pensar que este era su fin, estaba seguro de que ya jamás volvería a ver la luz del día, pero no le importaba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo por que a pesar de saberlo se sentía por primera vez en su vida un ser completo, único y contento por que por un momento disfruto del paraíso en la tierra.

Algunos murmullos y recuerdos se concentraban en su mente, lo atormentaban de una manera muy dulce. Las voces de sus padres felicitándolo por ser Prefecto, el de sus hermanos por haber entrado al equipo, por estar en Gryffindor, por cuidar de su hermana, por lograr... felicitaciones por lograr sobrevivir, era una lastima que ahora no lo podría hacer.

Una lagrima solitaria corrió por su rostro mientras empezaba a sentir los cambios, ya había pasado una hora desde el ataque a Hogwarts una hora desde que miro por ultima vez el rostro de sus amigos, el de su familia, el de todos ellos preocupándose por él como siempre lo hacían con Harry, protegiéndolo para que nadie lo atacase, para que no hiciera ninguna tontería, pero no había servido de nada... Uno a uno fueron cayendo a las manos del mismísimo innombrable y él no había hecho nada, había actuado solo intentando proteger a Harry evitar que corriera a su muerte y solo había ocasionado más. Pero inexplicablemente no le importaba, no le importaba si había muerto Bill o Charly, solo le importaba que Harry había estado a salvo, lejos de la batalla, protegido por el viejo Dumbeldore que no se había tentado el corazón cuando le permitió ir a la batalla, cuando le permitió ser quien no era.

Los rayos de luna que entraban por una de las ventanas de su celda dieron de lleno sobre sus hermosos ojos azules, enmarcando su mirada triste y llena de resignación, le dolía pensar que jamás podría volver a probar aquellos dulces labios  bajo el manto de la noche, cerca del bosque prohibido o incluso en alguna de las aulas sintiendo el vértigo de saber que la puerta no tenia seguro, tener la sensación de que serian descubiertos cuando alguien entrara y después de mucho darse cuenta de que jamás paso... ni pasaría, se pregunto si algún día alguien lo sabría por que estaba seguro que por su parte el secreto de lo que había entre ellos moriría dentro de poco.

Escucho el crujido de la puerta, unos pasos y luego el azote de esta. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo sabiendo que el momento ya había llegado, pero aun así no fijo su mirada a donde se encontraba el nuevo ocupante de la habitación si no que siguió mirando la ventana con la misma expresión de melancolía, era la ultima vez que vería la luna y parecía que esta también lo sabia por que le respondía brillando como nunca lo había hecho.

----------

Tom había creído por fin tener entre sus manos al pequeño y escurridizo Harry Potter, después de tantos años podría ponerle una mano encima y acabar con lo que había comenzado ya hacia varios años, torturarlo hasta escucharlo suplicar, hasta doblegar su espíritu, quebrar su orgullo en mil pedazos, acabar con el obstáculo que le había causado tantos dolores de cabeza...

Pero no era así cuando por fin había podido entrar a la mazmorra en la que supuestamente el chico dorado estaría solo se encontró con un chico mirando hacia la única ventana que se encontraba en el techo, sus ojos brillando con los destellos de la luna al igual que sus pecas que enmarcaban un rostro infantil... Pelirrojo... Pelirrojo como la antigua familia de los Weasley.

Casi azoto la puerta de la celda al entrar y sus pasos nada calmos resonaban por las paredes circulares  pero no parecían surtir efecto en el chico que no dejaba de mirar a la ventana con cierta aprensión como si supiera que era lo ultimo que lograría ver del exterior.

Lord Voldemort tan imponente como era se paro frente al pelirrojo el cual solo había atinado a mirarlo por que obstruía su mirada al exterior. Solo lo miraba y sentía como el chico también lo hacia, no parecía tener ningún asomo de emoción, no había miedo en sus ojos azules, no había tormento, solo había resignación.

Intento exhalar para no alterarse aunque no le veía mucho el caso, daba lo mismo si se alteraba o no, los muertos no podían contar nada y ese chico estaba muerto desde que había pisado la fortaleza del innombrable.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con voz firme y demandante

-Ronal Weasley- respondió el chico con vos extrañamente calmada mientras lo seguía mirando a lo ojos, algo que nadie se atrevía a hacer dentro de aquel lugar

El lord oscuro pareció meditar aquel nombre, el chico no parecía en nada ser Harry Potter y eso era algo que cualquier ciego podría ver ¿Qué tan ineptos podían ser los mortifagos para confundirle?, hizo un asomo de resignación y una sonrisa perversa se asomo en su rostro.

Weasley seguía con la misma mirada cuando Tom agitando su varita de manera amenazante sacaba chispas de esta, sus pasos lo habían llevado a dar vueltas en círculos dentro de la celda observando al chico con sumo detenimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto dando por entendido que se refería a por que demonios no era Potter

El chico lo miro con cara de circunstancia mientras hacia una mueca sobre si la respuesta no era obvia –No lo sé- respondió con la misma cara y luego agrego con sorna – a mi me trajeron- 

Voldemort abrió sus ojos rojos casi chispeando, aquel chico se había atrevido a burlarse de él tan cínicamente como nadie lo había hecho desde su tiempo en el orfanato.

----------

Ron no sabia de donde era que había sacado el valor de responder así si en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ese era su fin, el fin de la vida, pero el inicio de algo más.

Una sonrisita amarga cruzo por su rostro al pensar en Harry, el pobre tenia pesadillas con el hombre que ahora tenia enfrente de él y a pesar de verse imponente y amenazante no salía de ser un mago común, no podía parar de preguntarse como era que por tantos años había vivido con el temor de pronunciar el nombre que el mismo se había inventado "Voldemort", dejo la mirada de la ventana e intento pararse, sabia que el momento había llegado, era hora de enfrentarlo, enfrentar su destino... encarar a Voldemort y que todo siguiera su curso.

Con lentitud y con el cuerpo adolorido pero firme se paro a la par del Lord Oscuro y le sostuvo la mirada.

El hombre que era mucho más alto que Ron simplemente seguía sonriendo, había tenido ya tantas victimas que creían morir con dignidad, que lo encaraban y lo miraban a los ojos, desafiándolo a que los matara. Su sonrisa era por solo recordar como la mayoría sucumbían ante la locura o terminaba lloriqueando ante sus pies por perdón, todos ellos eran la misma basura y todos ellos merecían morir de la manera más dolorosa y humillante posible.

 -Crucio- fue la palabra que salió de su boca la cual sonó como un silbido ante los oídos de Ron que ahora se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo le dolía como miles de cuchillos enterrándosele en el cuerpo, pero no gritaba, se mordía el labio inferior con fiereza solo para que de su boca no saliera ni el más mínimo quejido de dolor, solo su expresión y sus ojos llorosos demostraban que se estaba muriendo por dentro. Sintió como empezaba a ahogarse a medida que el tiempo pasaba pero al lord no parecía importarle, solo estaba ahí mirando el espectáculo, esperando a que gritara, llorara, suplicar y no lo dejaría hasta escucharlo.

Ron escupió sangre por la boca y sintió como el aire volvía a entrar a sus pulmones, el dolor había llegado a un punto en el que ya no podía ser más, simplemente lo desbarataba por dentro, las imágenes había comenzado a volverse borrosas y la visión de Voldemort riendo de su agonía se había grabado en su mente, poco a poco fue liberando la presión que ejercía sobre su labio ya no podía mantenerlo aprisionado, las fuerzas se la habían ido de tal manera que estaba seguro que tampoco podría gritar.

Entonces el hechizo termino, perecía que Voldemort se había dado por vencido, él iba a morir, pero no le iba dar el gusto de escucharle suplicar. Poco a poco dejo de sentir, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, la respiración era mínima y el cuerpo lo tenia todo entumido.

Volvió a escuchar los pasos lentos y amortiguados del Lord acercándose, pero solo el rostro de Harry se le formaba en la mente, su rostro alegre y sonriente, ¡Como lo amaba!.

Inexplicablemente justo cuando ya se estaba entregando a la muerte, cuando sentía que su alma lo abandonaba alguien capturo sus labios en un beso suave, un beso lento, un beso como de despedida, entrelazo su lengua con aquel ser que tanto le recordaba a su único amor y con un ultimo suspiro de alegría se dejo llevar por la muerte, con una mueca de paz y tranquilidad.

Tom pareció volver en si cuando el joven pelirrojo murió entre sus brazos, no sabia exactamente por que era que había echo semejante cosa, simplemente una fuerza mucho más fuerte que él lo había empujado a hacerlo, a besarlo pero no sabia por que. Tenia la melancolía a flor de piel pero a la vez muy arraigada en su interior. Cerro los ojos y pudo fijar en su interior la imagen de Harry Potter mirándolo con los ojos rojos, perecía haber estado llorando todo este tiempo y entonces lo noto, seguro Potter había estado viendo todo lo que ocurría a través de sus ojos todo ese tiempo... el único problema era que él no se lo había permitido y como era que había logrado controlarlo durante unos instantes, el sentimiento de que la verdadera pelea vendría la próxima vez que se enfrentara con el chico lo inundo y camino en dirección de la puerta. Le dedico una ultima mirada al pelirrojo que se encontraba tirado en el piso y sonrió, después de todo el chico no besaba mal, era una lastima que estuviera muerto. Luego avisaría a los mortifagos para que limpiaran la celda tenia que estar lista para cuando trajera al verdadero Harry Potter.

---------

Tal vez era cierto lo que dicen: "Cuando mueres toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos", pero a Ron no le paso así, él solo revivo los últimos momentos que había pasado con Harry con el dulce y tierno Harry que no merecía morir de la manera en la que él lo había hecho.

Eran las 8 de la noche y todos estaban en el Gran comedor disfrutando de la deliciosa cena, todos excepto 2 persona.

El niño que vivió y su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley encontraban más "interesante" encerrarse en las aulas y despachos vacíos que ir a cenar, el día de hoy había sido el turno del despacho del profesor Snape y ahora estaban enfrascados entre las caricias que se dedicaban y embriagados de placer cada vez que chocaban sus cuerpos sudados.

Ron adoraba ese contacto con su mejor amigo el cual parecía ser un experto en absolutamente todo lo que hacia. Casi le hacia olvidar lo tímidos que habían sido en su primera vez, lo tontos que habían sido por haber tardado tanto en descubrir lo que sentían y el tiempo que habían perdido en declararlo... ahora estaban en 7º y podía decirse que su "amistad" se había fortalecido.

El estallido que creo un hechizo chocando contra la barrera de protección del castillo lo hizo saltar de los brazos del pequeño Harry quien lo tenia fuertemente apretado hacia si y seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

"Mortifagos" fue lo primero que cruzo por su mente cuando escucho los gritos histéricos de los alumnos y sus pasos apresurados, corrían de un lado a otro gritando el nombre de sus amigos y algunos el de sus familiares.

Harry se fue desperezando poco a poco, pero cuando escucho los gritos histéricos de todos se paro de un salto de la cama y casi sin mirar a Ron se vistió. Ron que había visto la reacción de Harry desde que se había levantado sintió como si un electrochoque inundara sus sentidos, era el momento, Harry iría a enfrentar su destino contra el que no debe ser nombrado y podía ser que no regresara con vida.

El horrible sentimiento de que podría ser que no lo volviera a ver lo inundo, una voz dentro suyo gritaba que no quería que se fuera, que tenia que quedarse con él, que ambos podían huir por uno de los pasadizos hasta Hogsmeade, no quería que corriera a su muerte. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora pero paro de hacerlo cuando Harry se paro frente a el y llegando hasta la altura a la que el se encontraba, lo abrazaba con aprensión "se estaba despidiendo"...

-Ron...te amo- soltó en un murmullo

-Yo también te amo Harry- le contesto este con voz quebrada y cuando Harry hizo un ademán de safarse de él, este lo apretó más contra si – No tienes que ir-

Harry corto su respiración ante sus palabras – Tengo que ir-

-No es verdad- alego Ron –No es tu obligación protegerlos-

Harry se separo de Ron con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa afectada. Ron también lloraba cuando Harry tomando su varita se dirigió a la puerta y antes de tomar el pomo para abrirla murmuraba –Si lo es-

Ron no supo por que, pero justo cuando Harry murmuro esas palabras se decidió, él lo había visto entrenar "No estaba listo para pelear", "Le faltaba mucho todavía", "¿QUÉ NO ENTENDÍA QUE SI IBA AHORA SOLO SERIA PARA MORIR?"... Tomo su varita -Desmalius- el rayo de luz plateada le dio a Harry directo en la espalda.

Ron lo arrastro hasta el sillón de Snape y se dirigió hasta uno de los gabinetes, busco  y rebusco hasta que lo encontró una poción recién hecha de la Multijugos.

Arranco unos cabellos de Harry los agrego a la poción y sonrió al ver como esta cambiaba de color...

-Lo siento Harry-

Estaba a punto de beber la poción justo cuando la puerta se abrió, Ron creyó que su final había llegado antes de ver una enorme barba plateada perfilarse, lentes de media luna, ojos azules que parecen saber todo... Albus Dumbeldore.

-Profesor...- llamo Ron resignado

Ambos se miraron y Ron sintió como el director lo sondeaba, como adivinaba sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

-Que tenga suerte Sr Weasley-

Y Ron abrió los ojos a más no poder ¿Dumbeldore le había dado su aprobación?. No lo pensó ni 2 veces antes de beberse la poción entera.

Pronto sintió como el dolor ya conocido de la transformación lo inundaba y como poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba tomar la forma de su amado Harry.

Para cuando termino la transformación le sonrió a Dumbeldore y usando la boca de Harry murmuro un –Cuídelo mucho profesor-

Salió del despacho de Snape y se dirigió a la batalla "El iba a cumplir con la obligación de Harry, él se iba a arriesgar por él y moriría por él" no le importaba, sabia que no regresaría pero solo podía pensar que mientras el estuviese ahí en el campo de batalla haciéndose pasar por él, él estaría a salvo.

Sonrió cuando vio el campo de batalla y a todos peleando con uñas y dientes... Era increíble lo que uno puede hacer por amor, dar tu vida por la suya, y sin más corrió a enfrentarse con su destino o mejor dicho con el del niño que vivió.

Una luz lo envolvió por fin podría estar en paz, solo le quedaba esperar a que Harry también pudiera estar en paz.

---------

**Notas de Fallen Fan:** Holaaa... años de no publicar ni una actualización y aquí estoy con un chap único k va muy dedicado a mi querida amiga **Karma** que tiene unos problemitas con su novio... digo ex-novio y es que el muy maldito estuvo jugando con mi amiga ahhh como me pone irritada eso.

Bueno me despido y la verdad no sé por que escribí (ok lo escribí por mi amiga) pero la historia nada k ver así que no sé, supongo que estaba necesitada de un angst pero jajaja no lo parece mucho o.

Saludos a todasos, sip aki una escritora me dejo con la duda de que si hay hombres en ¿Alguien? .

Chaitos

Atte: Fallen Fan 

**PD: **No olviden los RR, reviews, comentarios, revs o como kieran decirles -.

A si visiten: http:premiosalfandom.ya.st 


End file.
